


Problems of Character and Fashion

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [12]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: The first day of kindergarten of the daughter of Fallon and Liam has arrived ... but, of course, it is not going well. But it's a Carrington after all.





	Problems of Character and Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Even without news of season 3? Someone ?

 Fallon stood in the doorway smiling, watching the scene in front of her.  

 Charlotte, excited to start school, had invented a song with Liam and, while packing n the last minute things in his backpack, he sang it in a low voice.

_"First day, first day, ready I am here I come!"_

 Liam blew a kiss on his little princess's head and walked over to Fallon , wrapping an arm around his waist.

 "I can not believe that this day arrived ..."

 Fallon did not hide his grimace of displeasure. Liam kissed her on the cheek and turned to the little girl

 "Are you ready princess?   It's time to hit the road, " he told Charlotte, who let out a squeak.

 "Yes!   I learn in the school of big children, dad! "He ran out of the room and passed them, only to run back to his room seconds later.   "Wait, daddy ... just a moment!   Cody, do not forget to Cody! "

 Fallon and Liam laughed as he jumped on his bed to grab his stuffed lion named Cody , quickly pushing him into his bag.

 "Ready, I'm here, we can leave ! " Once again, he ran out of the room.   "Come on, let's go !   I'll tell the teacher if you're late! "

 Liam He raised an eyebrow.   " Oooh , I'm shaking in my boots."

"You better do it!" Charlotte yelled up the stairs from the hallway.

 Fallon she laughed hard at the look on her husband's face .

"It's okay, come on, before our daughter bothers you anymore." Fallon placed his hands on his shoulders and led him to the stairs.

Fallon and Liam stood aside with other parents as they watched Charlotte comfortably get the attention of a group of children showing their toy and sunglasses identical to their mother's.

 Fallon She smiled crossly with great pride when she saw that her baby girl could physically look like her father, with a full golden blonde hair and tender dimples, but she had her eyes, her look and her strong character ... and of course her sense of fashion.

 Some parents started leaving and saying goodbye to their children.   Both had said goodbye to Charlotte, but none wanted to get away.

They could not.

"I did not think pipelining s so hard ... you know ..." Fallon muttered.   Liam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she leaned against him.

 "I know, I do not want to take my eyes off her ... not even for a moment" Liam sighed and kissed the side of his head.   "But she seems happy, and she has already made some friends."

 " Yes ... She is a Carrington after all, we always know how to be the center of attention . "

 Liam apr etched his grip on her.   "Hey, I'll ignore that ."

 Fallon I throw a pot "And if we stayed ten more minutes ? "

Liam snorted "That's what you said 10 minutes ago ..."

 Fallon gasped, offended "forgive me if I do not want to get away from my baby ... She will be surrounded by strange children ... Her hands could dirty her uniform! And if some food does not like her and Charlotte wants to call Sam or ... "

 "Come on, I know it's hard, it also affects me. She's my baby after all " Liam kissed her cheek ignoring her protests and pouting" She has your character ... and you must go to work ... "

 Fallon smiled softly and env wrapped his arm around him, giving up "Come on, let's go home."

 "And work?"

 Fallon rolled his eyes "I do not think I can concentrate on anything other than her"

 

* * *

 

Charlotte was having fun with all her new friends.   It was lunchtime and her friends went to play hopscotch, but she really did not like the game.  

 

**_Playing shoes with mom was  much more fun_ **

 

Charlotte leaned against the wall with her toy in her arms, looking at all the other children. Until a figure a little bigger than her blocked his sight.

 "Why do you have a stuffed animal in the    _school_    ? " He mocked a child

 "He's my best friend!" She tightened her grip on the toy , glancing at the boy.

 "That's stupid, it's a toy ! " The boy scoffed and laughed

Charlotte gasped.   "It's not stupid!   Your e res stupid! "

 "You're a big baby who brings a stuffed animal to school!"

 "You're a fat bully ! " She snapped.

 "You're a fool !"

 "You're a butt head and your clothes do not match those shoes ! "

 "You're a silly head ! " The boy tried to remove the sunglasses that rested on his blond laughs but she turned away in time

"You're an asshole ! "

 "Charlotte!" Her teacher, Mrs. Kensi , shouted as she began to walk, noticing the discussion and taking the oath.   "You should not be using that language What kind of language is that? This is not acceptable behavior!"

 "The start!" She said, pointing a finger at the boy.

"And Marcus, what is this?" The master turned to her again " He will apologize, will not he, Marcus ?"

 The boy crossed his arms and squinted.   "Do not."

 " I said that ... " Mrs. Kensi began to say in scolding tone.

 But Charlotte turned and gave Marcus a kick in the shin.

 The boy screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"Charlotte Ridley !   You're going to go to the office of the director, Miss! "

 " He looked for it ! "Charlotte lifted her chin and crossed her arms with a gesture worthy of a diva

* * *

 

 

Fallon and Liam hurried into the office, heading immediately to the principal's office, where the Headmistress was leaning on her desk with Charlotte in a nearby chair, now she had put her glasses over her eyes.

Fallon almost laughed when he saw the pout on his daughter's annoyed face

 "Mr and Mrs Ridley, Carrington ... Hnmm, I'm sorry to bother s half of your day."

Both rejected it.   It had been a slow day anyway.

"What's going on ?" Fallon demanded once

 " You said Charlotte had been in a fight with another student ? " Liam walked to Charlotte and smoothed her hair.  

 Fallon was left with a face without emotions with his arms crossed.

 "Yes.   They were seen arguing in the courtyard and Mrs. Kensi heard the last words of the argument that were normal insults of the children, but then Char lotte ... He looked at her.   "Called his partner , the boy, an asshole".

 "Charlotte!" Liam said in a scolding tone.   "You should not use that kind of language!"

 She did not say anything, only her angry pout grew.

 Fallon He passed his gaze from his daughter to the Director

 "That's not all, then she proceeded to kick him when he did not apologize."

 Liam sigh.   "Charlotte, you can not just kick someone just because they're not being nice."

 

"Er to bad" She complained softly.

 Liam He came over and crouched in front of her.   "That still does not mean you should have kicked her princess."

 "I feel like there 's something else here I" spit venom Fallon

 "He wanted to take off my glasses and he called me a fool!"

 It was Fallon's turn to gasp, then I glare at the Headmistress "How dare you punish my daughter when the malefactor kid caused all this?"

 The director did not know what to say " Hnnmm .. I did not know that ... Gentlemen, we have to calm down, they are children's things ..."

 "I want that children behind bars ! " Fallon complained

 " Fallon !" Liam interjected "I do not think you have to be so hard ... A fight has anyone"

 "How dare you defend that child before your daughter ? "

 "It's not like that !! I just think that one of the two has to be rational here "

 "Are you telling me crazy, Liam ?"

 " Hnmm ... Gentlemen ? I think the best will be ... "

"You do not get involved ! " Fallon pointed to the director" is an incompetent unable to control those little beasts that attacked my baby "

 "If you like I will present an exemplary punishment to the child" the poor woman did not know what saint to pray to placate the fury of Fallon Carrington

 "That would be enough , thanks " Liam commented with a grimace

 "And he has bad style, his shoes do not match !! " Mumble Charlotte

 Fallon smiled softly and Liam glared. He doubled up to her daughter

 " Hey , Princess ... That's no reason to fight ... And you should not hit the kids, okay? That's what the teachers are for, okay? If something like that happens again you should tell the teacher ... "

 The girl made a pout even more but nodded.

 "Now, since it is the first day there will be no punishment, but it will not be tolerated to hurt other schoolboys , " Liam said and then kissed his cheek, he stood looking at his wife who looked at him with pride and desire. Liam looked at his little from its height  " I do not want there fights with your mates Charlotte class, okay?"

 She snorted and nodded.   "Okay"

 "And you should not go there commenting on whether your clothes are cute or not ..."

 "All right" Charlotte adjusted her glasses

 Fallon could not feel more proud "I guess my husband is right after all ..."

 "Thank you Mrs. Carrington ... erh .. I mean, Ridley "

 "Whatever"

 "We're going home"

 "Let's go…"


End file.
